


Satiate My Curiousity

by BureauofBadBehavior



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Curiosity, Fondling, Gay Sex, Groping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, sub!Jakob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BureauofBadBehavior/pseuds/BureauofBadBehavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob is willing to do anything for his master. Even in a universe where the EXP DLC is terrible and everybody and their dog are apparently inept at keeping their silly escapees in their tents. M/M Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiate My Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I saw something on Pixiv and it made me feel things. Kudos to the guy who finds that inspirational picture!
> 
> Also I wrote imagining Corrin to be a little older and taller than he's usually written in other works, yet still younger than other obvious adults. Build 2, to be precise (http://imgur.com/urpnVFk). Ultimately depends on your imagination though, fam.

“How may I be of service to you, milord?”

“Well...” the prince mummers under his breath, not looking up from his bed as if his butler were his executioner instead.

While Jakob was already accustomed to the many facets of Corrin's life and personality thanks to years of servitude, he ponders on what in the world could make his Master so uncharacteristically quiet and shy. His lord was never one to suppress his thoughts if it were so urgent—a fact that turned Jakob into full panic mode during his Lord's “betrayal” and stint with Felicia and Azura in Valla. Ever since then, the butler made it his self-appointed duty (Corrin's need for independence be damned!) to go through all the whims and needs that his Master could ever think of. 

_“I make tea and murder”_ , he meanly recalls.

“What is the issue, milord? You know I am here to assist in any way imaginable.”

“Are you sure about that, Jakob?” Corrin finally looks up, his expression contrasting his usual serious, yet uniquely naïve composure. 

“Why, I am most perfectly certain! I even believe we had this conversation weeks ago!” He gives a self-serving, yet reassuring smile, knowing they indeed had talked back when he and Corrin were particularly close on the battlefield for some reason. Then again, his master was mysterious like this, communicating with utter strangers in the castle and on the field. 

The prince looks down, seemingly in deliberation. After some seconds and meeting his older butler's reassuring visage, he relaxes, barely.

“Alright, Jakob, I didn't call you down here chores or anything. You can take a seat here, too.” He says as he motions his hands towards a spot his mattress. “I...well, I just wanted to speak with you on something...odd.” 

“Something odd?” Jakob thinks, making himself home on his lord's comforter. If anything was odd in this army, it was many things, like how Setsuna still manages to get in Lady Hinoka's good graces, or how Arthur was still very much living and smirking that awful smirk after all that befell him. But he wasn't about to complain about those, given Corrin was already good friends with them.

“Yes, odd. I can't exactly put my finger on it, but I think it's emotional...yet physical? I need your input on it anyhow.”

Emotional, yet physical. Was his lord falling in love? He'd have to pay more attention to his life than that creep Saizo if that were actually true. 

“You can always count on my advice, sir. A bit of context would be nice if you're not willing to be direct yet.” 

Corrin chuckles. “Yeah, this isn't something I'd be up-front with; it's my first time experiencing it, actually...” he says with a pensive tone.

“Please, don't be afraid to share the details, milord.” First time? Experiencing? By Gods, he would have to keep some tabs on some wenches.

“Uhhh.” Corrin pauses, a little surprised yet unsurprised at his butler's enthusiasm. “Well, quite a few days ago, you might recall we just came back from that...Boo Camp, I believe?” 

“Yes, I remember terribly of it, sir. One of those green Faceless teamed with a yellow one and dislocated Mister Arthur's arm, and he almost met his maker. Before Effie suddenly swooped in and, of course, took care of it.“ 

Corrin winces, as if he were the one with the broken arm. “Yes.”

“What about it, sir?”

“Well, when we came back, we needed to give immediate attention to Arthur, so... Niles and I carried him to the infirmary ourselves.”

Niles. Jakob noted how pensive Corrin seemed at the mention of the thief.

“I wanted to oversee his recovery myself, but Niles assured me that he had it covered, with his staves and salves and all. So I... left shortly after.”

“All of this doesn't sound odd at all, milord.” Jakob quipped.

Corrin gave his butler an understanding look. “Well, yeah, but think about it. Niles? Volunteering to help anybody?”

Well, he had a point there.

“So after realizing that, I went back just to see Arthur was doing, and if Niles was actually going to do anything about it.”

“Did he?” 

“Surprisingly, he did what he promised. I snuck a peek in the tent, and he was already finishing up the healing process.”

“Ah,” Jakob mused. So far, no mention about some woman trying to hitch his master. So far, so good. “Is that all, sir? Niles being hospitable, for a change?”

“Well...no. I was just getting there. Just as I was about to walk out and mind my own business, I heard a groan coming out inside of the tent.”

Jakob's interest was piqued. “A groan?”

“Yeah. It didn't sound painful or anything, but I checked back to make sure Arthur was doing okay, and... well... I peeked inside again, and I saw Niles...”

“Doing what, sir?” Poison? A quick cut with a knife?

“Niles...his hand, er, was down there.”

Huh?

“He was whispering something to Arthur, like he was teasing him or something, and was massaging his... er, down there.”

“Down there? You don't mean...” Jakob questioned.

“Yes. His privates.”

Well now. This just got down and steamy quickly, Jakob thought. Such a story told anyone else could potentially ruin their reputation. Good thing he himself was a good boy.

And good thing Corrin was not unfamilar with the concept of sex either. His Nohrian education, no matter how isolated in that single tower he called a home, made sure he kept himself and his soul well and prevent any young Garon-like disasters from occurring. 

“And the weird thing is, Arthur, uh, reacted to it, but didn't actually look like he disliked it, and just let it happen to him.”

“Are you certain about this, milord?”

“Y-yeah, Jakob, I'm pretty sure. And the weirder part is, I felt... I didn't feel like stopping them.”

“You mean it didn't bother you at all, milord?”

Corrin made a confused expression, aimed at no one. “No, it definitely bothered me. Even though I wasn't actually part of it, I... felt something. Like I wanted what they were doing. I didn't want to jump in there and do it, but I wanted that.”

Well now.

“If I may be so bold, sir, I would think you wanted in on their shenanigans after that description. In more concise terms, however, I would say you were envious.”

At the mention of the final word, Corrin scratches his head. “Envious? You mean I was jealous?”

“Not necessarily, sir. I believe, with all the work and stress you've undergone while fighting, you've miss out on chances to maintain a long relationship with anybody under our army. It is natural, then, that you're left wanting of physical contact, especially after witnessing it first-hand.”

Niles, you utter dick. How dare you make me say all that unironically.

The color on Corrin's face seemed redder than usual. An awkward conversation, perhaps, for both. But this was Jakob's role and profession, and he would do it efficiently and sharply. 

“I...uh...” Corrin muttered as he struggled to find words to...deny? Confirm? Was what Jakob saying even true, anyways? It sounded so, anyways.

“Y-yeah, I think that's plausible. Not sure if it's true, but yeah, I think I've been missing out. On something, maybe.”

Time seemed to float by as Jakob didn't provide any answer. After the sudden wild ride that was their fresh conversation, neither man could hardly break the silence or the tension. Brows furrowed, Jakob struggles to find a way to make the atmosphere comfortable, for both his master and for himself. Meanwhile, Corrin hunched over his own lap and looked away, as if hiding his face would provide a solution. Finally, Jakob had an excuse.

“Well, sir, I'll go get the kettle and get started o—”

“Jakob.” Corrin states with an uncertain finality. 

“Yes, sir.”

Corrin found himself scooted closer up to his butler, still leaned forward. Jakob found it oddly welcome, but didn't return contact as to not make any incorrect decisions yet. The contact wasn't something Jakob was familiar with but was also something he was prepared for. It is his duty, after all.

What he wasn't exactly prepared for, however, was the look in Corrin's eyes when he finally faced him again. 

Desire. Apprehensiveness.

“Do you mind if...” Corrin said before trailing off.

Jakob knew exactly what he was asking for, husky voice and body language and all. But it spawned some doubts and questions. Did Corrin like him enough to ask for this? Did Corrin love him? Oh Gods—would his siblings kill him for it? Does Camilla have an axe waiting with his name on it? Is this too quick? Is this a one-time thing? Should he even be doing this with his own master? Is he being selfish for thinking all of these things?

He got lost in his doubts that he only snapped out when Corrin asked again. “Jakob? Are you...”

Jakob recovered as if he weren't breaking down at the moment. “Yes, sire. I'm fine.”

After a spell, Jakob found the silence to be less comforting. “I am yours to mould to your whims, milord.” 

Corrin nodded. “Are you sure?” he asked?

“Yes, lord Corrin.”

“Alright” was all his lord responded.

Jakob scanned the private quarters, looking for any openings that might otherwise infringe and compromise his Master's dignity. 

Right, the front door. Jakob stood up and walked almost-robotically towards the wooden door, and tightened the lock with an unusual nervousness. The questions still continue to plague his mind. 

Would he mind his size? Did he want this? He wouldn't be lying if he didn't actually admire his master physically sometimes. But then would Ryoma run him through with his Raijinto? How big is that katana anyways? Maybe he can barely dodge it and pretend to die from the lightning blasts before his master's brother gives him justice. Or maybe he can just off himself with a rusty old dagger for thinking these things.

“Are you ready, Jakob?”

For what, exactly? Jakob thinks, but does not say. “I am yours, milord,” he says regardless and returns near the bed. 

“Okay.” Corrin says, pondering his next few words like his battlefield strategies. After a few seconds, he spreads his legs slightly, leaving an empty space between. “Now, uh... sit in front of me.” 

With that, the butler turns the opposite direction and does what his lord says. He nestled his bottom down on the space but doesn't get too close as too touch the goodies or make his master uncomfortable. 

He was expecting his master to start unbuckling his belt right there. However, he just lets out a gasp as Corrin anxiously places his right hand on his clothed crotch, while his left hand perches itself on Jakob's thigh. For a while, the prince is unsure what to do, before rubbing his middle and index finger up and down his older partner's crotch.

Though Jakob starts getting hard and his pants getting tighter, he does his best to be dignified and avoid making sounds or moving himself. After all, what sort of unruly whore would be a good servant for his master? As time passes, however, the butler finds this task getting more difficult.

Meanwhile, Corrin became exponentially familiar with his butler's anatomy. Fingers turned to palm, the prince eventually made an imaginary map of the crotch, from the outline of the butler's growing shaft to his warm balls. 

He gave the shaft a particular amount of attention, running his thumb on the underside sometimes for minutes and making Jakob writhe in response. The hand pets under the balls as well, making the butler decompress a bit, but his entire organ pulse irregularly. His left hand continually rubbed up and down Jakob's thigh, which, Jakob thought, was oddly relaxing. 

After a few minutes of maintaining this pattern, the prince had enough of it. His palm turns to fingers again, trailing up the area and stopping near the top of Jakob's pants. Jakob lets out another gasp, slightly shocked at the loss of contact he only began to warm up to. 

Fortunately, his lord was eager to please again. Corrin's digits snake beneath his partner's belt line and waist, and brushes a trail of white virility before reaching the hot, pulsing goodies. 

Now Jakob can't help but groan immodestly at the feel of his master's fingers (so rough, so experienced) directly on his cock, hunching back a little and closing the distance between his bottom and Corrin's crotch. His master groaned as well, and Jakob could literally feel why.

As Corrin's hands experiment and feel another man's goodies for the first time, he feels precum dripping around and decides to wrap his hand around the shaft. Up down, up down. More strained filled the room, and the prince can't help but hope the treehouse was soundproof enough.

“Mmmm... Jakob. You're so...thick.” Corrin whispered huskily. 

Jakob found the compliment both unexpected and unfounded.

“Ngh... Milord, d-don't be silly, it's only average. I can't imagine I'll please as many women as … as you.”

As punishment, Corrin squeezed harder and faster, setting off an immodest moan and a squirt of precum. It took all of Jakob's willpower to not just thrust into his master's hand like a savage beast.

“Don't say stuff like that, Jakob. Besides...” 

When Jakob noticed his lord's face at his side and locked eyes, he noticed they were dull and deep with lust and wanting. “There's a reason I asked you this and not the other servants.”

Jakob couldn't help but feel a pang of pride despite the otherwise lewd situation. He reached an emotional high as he felt an orgasm build up, throwing his head up, ponytail hitting Corrin's face. Corrin merely chuckled and swept his butler's hair away.

Just as Jakob was ready to announce his orgasm, the groping hand suddenly slid out of his pants. At the loss of contact at his edge, Jakob made a frustrated noise, with short pants shortly after. 

“M-milord...why? Why did you stop?”

Before answering, Corrin glanced at Jakob's flustered face, then at his debauched hand, and away.

“I, um... I don't know. I...just wanted to know what it felt like from the surface.”

Corrin paused and looked everywhere except at Jakob, almost as unusually shy as he was before.

“Please forgive me, I didn't want to go as deep as I was going. I don't want to ruin you for others.”

Jakob almost could have slapped his master there on the spot. “I-I-I...I told you, I'm yours to serve! I don't care about any of that.”

Corrin finally looked up at Jakob, then back down. “Um, well, and I'm a little shy about taking care of myself in front of others... You can understand that, right, Jakob?”

Silence followed for a bit. “I see, master.” Another pause followed, longer and tenser than before, and Corrin attempted to save the day. “U-um, if you want, I order you to take the rest of the day off, and forget this ever happened!”

Jakob considered, before standing up shakily. “If that is what my master wishes.” He stands still, staring a little before dusting his clothes making his way to the locked door.

Guiltiness follows, but Corrin decides not to push the issue any further. Inexperience be damned.

\---

“J-Jakob! What's going on? Does this mean I have to do dinner today?!” 

“Fuck off, Flora.”

After walking three miles with a raging boner, a load of disappointment, and ignoring a concerned-looking Flora, Jakob finally reached his personal tent, breathless and aching with need. Gods, it hurt so much.

Without activating lights or checking his quarters at all, Jakob quickly made his way over to his own bed, opens his pants, and jacks off furiously right there. In just a manner of a few seconds, he spills onto himself, a thick white substance landing on and debauching his hair otherwise fancy clothes. 

And at the end of that day, everybody learned that buying the Boo Camp DLC on Fates was a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos are appreciated! I practically live off praise.


End file.
